The big bang bladers for Tsubasa and Madoka
by Koyukidono
Summary: <html><head></head>The story of MFB Explosion in the Tsubasa and Madoka's view. The story is almost as same as anime, but it is different. Main pairing Tsubasa/Madoka, most of you will think it is strange, but I am sure I like it.</html>
1. Prelude

Set at anime episode 31 and 39. When Madoka first time met Tsubasa, she believed that there must be a reason for him to join the Dark Nebula.

* * *

><p>It was the first time that Madoka and her friends met tsubasa in the WBBA battle centre. Tsubasa was with Yuu, that meant he joined the Dark Nebula.<p>

However, Madoka just couldn't believe that.

Just after their first eye contact, Madoka knew that Tsubasa was a good person. She could feel that.

Although it was the truth that Tsubasa had joined the Dark Nebula, but there must be a reason, Madoka thought.

Madoka watched Tsubasa turned and left them.

* * *

><p>It was the second time that Madoka and her friends met tsubasa when Ginga was urgently storing up to 50000 points. Tsubasa appeared to block Ginga.<p>

Kenta asked Ginga to go first, but Ginga didn't want to leave his friends, so he gave up the chance of getting over 50000 points.

Ginga wanted to battle with Tsubasa, but Ginga's father, Phoenix, appeared.

Phoenix successfully won Tsubasa, then he challenged Ginga.

After a fierce battle, Ginga won Phoenix.

Tsubasa went to Ginga and his friends, he was actually working as a WBBA spy to find a way to destroy L-Drago.

They all shocked and show sorry about past misunderstanding.

There was really a reason for Tsubasa joining the Dark Nebula. Madoka was right.

* * *

><p>After Ginga and his friends left, Madoka stayed behind and told Tsubasa, she knew that there was a reason for him joining the Dark Nebula.<p>

"Why?" Tsubasa asked. "Why do you know?"

"Just I believe in this," Madoka answered.

They smiled at each other.

"Do Aquila okay after the battle with Phoenix?"

Tsubasa carefully took a look at Aquila and shockly discovered there was a few crevices.

"I will help you to fix that." Madoka said.

"Thankyou, Madoka."


	2. The reason

Set at anime episode 57. Before Ginga, Masamune, Tsubasa and Yuu went on their flight, they finally knew Madoka will be there with them. But Why They knew it so late? Here, I will give you my answer.

* * *

><p>Madoka was making her decision. Ginga's father had asked her to be the technical assistance for the team Gan Gan Galaxy, but she was not sure if she wanted to do this. Being the technical assistance have to go on a long journey, which she thought is quite tired.<p>

On the other side, there were battles in WBBA, in order to select the team member of Gan Gan Galaxy. Ginga had been selected because of the victory of the Battle Bladers, and Masamune had just won Yuu to be the second one. The next battle, which is Tsubasa VS Kyouya, will be the last battle.

Madoka was quite care about the result. She didn't know why, and even didn't know who she want to be the winning one, but when she thinks about it, she can feel her heartbeat.

During the battle, Tsubasa was acting quite strange. It seemed dark power was surrounding. Finally, Tsubasa lost. That meaned he could not be a member of Gan Gan Galaxy.

Being one of the audience, Madoka suddenly felt that her desire of being the technical assistance had been lower again. She knew Tsubasa had tried the hardest, with the hope of battling all around the world. But he was unable to do this just because of losing one time.

* * *

><p>The next day.<p>

Madoka had desided not to be the technical assistance, and went to tell Ginga's father. When she arrived his office, she was told that Kyouya had given up to be a member of Gan Gan Galaxy, and there will be a chance for Tsubasa and Yuu to compete for it, also even the lost one will be a vice member.

"Anything else you want to say, Madoka?" asked Ginga's father.

"Nothing now. I will help to tell Tsubasa and Yuu about it."

"Thankyou. As fast as you can."

Madoka left, and started to find Yuu. Yuu was with Kenta and Masamune, in a restaurant. He was happy about the news, but he didn't show confidence in winning Tsubasa.

And then, Madoka found Tsubasa deep in the jungle. He was with his eagle, and had a fire lighted. Obviously he looked upset because of losing to Kyouya.

"Tsubasa." Madoka called him softly.

"Madoka? Why are you here?" Tsubasa turned up his face, and felt suprised.

"There is something I have to tell you. Kyouya has decided not to be a member of Gan Gan Galaxy, so if you win Yuu in the following battle, you can be the last member, or if you lose, you will be a vice one."

"What? Really? There is a chance for me?" At this moment, Tsubasa was not as calm as usual, there was a smile on his face. "Thankyou very much for telling me, Madoka!"

Seeing Tsubasa to be happy again, Madoka also smiled. "And the battle will be held tomorrow."

"Good luck tomorrow," at last, Madoka added, "I support you."

Madoka thought to herself, maybe she want to be the the technical assistance now.

* * *

><p>Yes, at last, Tsubasa won and successfully be the member, and Yuu had become the vice one.<p>

Tsubasa's performance was very outstanding, although Yuu used "Last Judgement Inferno", Tsubasa finally mastered the the move and beat him.

Watching the match from the beginning to the end, Madoka was fascinated by Tsubasa. Fight for the desire of battling around the world, Tsubasa was very bright.

Madoka wanted to be with Tsubasa, and to watch his every battle, seeing him shine everytime.

"So Madoka, have you made your decision?" In the WBBA office, Ginga's father asked her.

"Yes. I would like to be the technical assistance of Gan Gan Galaxy."

* * *

><p>Ginga, Tsubasa, Yuu and Masamune arrived to the airport to start their journey. Ginga's father, Hikaru, Kenta and Benkei were too.<p>

"Good luck, everyone." Kenta said.

"Hmm. So, all of us have arrived, can we go now?" Ginga asked

"No. There are still one more people to go with you guys." Ginga's father said. "...oh, seems like she are coming. Let me introduce..."

"I am Amano Madoka, and I will be the technical assistance." Madoka had just arrived.

"Madoka?" Ginga, Tsubasa Yuu and Masamune were suprised.

"Yeah. I will go on the journey with all of you." Madoka answered, and gave them a smile.

Madoka no longer thought that the journey will be tired. She was looking forward to the first battle of big bang bladders.


	3. The failure

Set at anime episode 58 and 61. It is the story of Tsubasa and Madoka when Gan Gan Galaxy arrived China and have battle with Wang-Fu-Zhong (the China team, 王虎眾). Can Tsubasa shine for Madoka in his first battle?

* * *

><p>After staying in the aeroplane for hours, Gan Gan Galaxy finally arrived China.<p>

"Yo!" Ginga, Masamune and Yuu cheered. "We have arrived! Let's go and play around!"

"Wait! The first thing we have to do is to find information of our rival! It is not the time for you guys to play!" Madoka stopped them, but it was useless. She was brought to several spots till the evening.

"Aah, it is enough! We have to find information next!"

"But, we haven't finished! I haven't seen pandas yet!" said Masamune.

"Okay, then go to see them yourselves!" shouted Madoka.

Then Ginga, Masamuna and Yuu left her, but Tsubasa was still there.

"Tsubasa, why are you here? You can just go with them and watch the lovely panda if you like," said Madoka, still in a angry tone.

"Nothing. Just because I agree that we should find the information of Wang-Fu-Zhong first." answered Tsubasa.

"Then let's go!"

* * *

><p>A few days after. The first China VS Japan battle had just finished. Masamune won Chausin in the battle and next will be Tsubasa VS Chi-yun.<p>

Tsubasa was still worrying about the dark power that appeared when battling with Kyouya. It is not usual. He hoped that the dark power would not appear again. He knew his rival, Chi-yun had good skills when he search information with Madoka. If he was affected by the dark power, most probably he would lost.

While Chi-yun walked onto the battlefield step-by-step, the first thing Tsubasa heard was:"What wrong with Tategami Kyouya?"

Tsubasa startled. Chi-yun continued to ask him:"You did lost to him, didn't you?"

"...You want to say that, I am not your rival?" asked Tsubasa.

"No, I just want to tell you, if you don't go all out, you will never win!"

Tsubasa could't calm down after listening to what Chi-yun said. Maybe, I am not really qualified, he thought to himself.

During the battle, he was again affected by the dark power, like the time battling with Kyouya. He lost, both the battle and himself.

Tsubasa was turning dark again. Madoka had been waiting for this battle since in the aeroplane, and she was so upset for this. She couldn't forget how Tsubasa shined. She wanted to see it again.


	4. The abandonment

Afterwards, of course Ginga won round 3 and then Gan Gan Galaxy went to Russia to compete with Lavshuka (the Russia team, ラヴーシュカ). As you know, Madoka was quite congenial with Alekesi, one of the Lavshuka member. Also, why Tsubasa let Yuu to battle instead of himself?

* * *

><p>On the way to Russia, the Gan Gan Galaxy members were waiting in the train. Ginga and Masamune were eating, Tsubasa was looking at the landscape outside, reviewing his previous performance.<p>

"I want to have battles too!" said Yuu. Yuu felt bored as he didn't have a chance to battle in China. "I want to have battles too!" Yuu repeated and repeated.

"You will have a chance if you are lucky," answered Tsubasa, thinking of something else instead of having conversation with Yuu.

Yuu sighed. "I really hope that. Aah, Madoka is not here? Where is she..."

"Who knows..."

* * *

><p>Madoka was actually in the bar of the train, resting and using her notebook.<p>

"Oh! What a lovely notebook!" a voice at her back said.

"Really? Thankyou very much! Actually I make it myself!" Madoka answered.

The voice was from a boy. " Oh, this part is fantastic! You must have used high-quality materials!"

"Haha, you know it very well!" It was the first time that Madoka talked with others so congenial. But she didn't know, the boy was actually Alekesi, one of the Lavshuka member, and was there too steal there information. Just then, Alekesi took out his USB flash drive and sneaky connected it to Madoka's notebook.

* * *

><p>"We finally arrived!" Yuu shouted with happiness. Gan Gan galaxy arrived to the WBBA centre of Russia, but Masamune was gone due to some reason.(watch episode 64!)<p>

"Welcome!" Alekesi came out to greet them.

"You are..." Madoka recognised him, he was the one who chat with her in the train.

"Oh! I haven't introduce myself. I am Alekesi, one of the Lavshuka member and I will be battling with you later."

Madoka was suprised.

After settling down in the prepearation room, Madoka received some information from her notebook.

"Hey everyone, look here! Nowaguma will be the first one to battle, Alekesi and Dora will be the second one and the last one!"

"Okay! This time let me be the first one to shock them!" Ginga said, with confidence. "And Tsubasa, can you be the second one?"

"Then, as Masamune is not here, of couse~I will be the next!" Yuu said, looking forward to his first battle.

"No, we can't decide it too early. Maybe Masamune will be back in a short while. Let us wait for him!" Ginga said.

"No way!" Yuu said in desprate, almost cried.

"Yuu, I am not going to battle this time, you can replace me." Suddenly Tsubasa said.

"Really? Yeah~~~"

"Why?" Ginga asked, but Tsubasa remained quiet.

Tsubasa knew that he had been affecting by dark power. In the battles with Kyouya and Chi-yun, he both felt strange and could do nothing to calm down himself. He son't know how to solve the problem, and afraid it would turn worse. And then, there was problem with his rival - Alekesi. It seemed like he was very congenial with Madoka. Tsubasa hated that with no reason. Also, Tsubasa thought Alekesi knew a lot about Gan Gan Galaxy, just looked like he had lots of information. Anyway, Tsubasa didn't want to battle with him.

* * *

><p>"Everyone! I~am~back!" said Masamune, just rushed back to the WBBA centre. "It that my turn now?"<p>

"Oh Masamune, we have done! We won the first two round!" Ginga told him the situation.

"What~~~!"

"Good job, Yuu!" Ginga said to Yuu, who just came back from the battlefield. "We are going to the next round!"

Tsubasa smiled, with a little bit trepidation.


	5. The comfort

Set at anime episode 68. After losing to Excallibur for the first time, Gan Gan Galaxy met the China team again and Tsubasa had a chance to battle with Chi-yun again. Would he lost again? Seeing Tsubasa's desprate, what would Madoka do?

* * *

><p>Ginga, Masamune and Yuu had challenged Excallibur, and they lost. At the moment, they were practicing in a beach.<p>

"Listen! This practice is not for winning each other, you guys have to improve your team co-operation!" When Ginga, Masamune, Tsubasa and Yuu were battling with each other, Madoka reminded them, but no one replied.

"Star Gazer , Pegasus!"

"Lightning Flash , Unicorno!"

"What are you doing Masamune! We are now in a team but you now eager attack me?" Ginga asked angrily.

"Aah, all of you stop~! Libra, Last Judgement Infeno!"

"STOPPPPPPPP!" Madoka shouted. "I have already told you guys, improve your team co-operation! And you are now attacking each other! It's enough! Gan Gan Galaxy, DISBAND!" Then she left them and went back to hotal room.

"...Madoka is away. What should we do next?" Ginga asked.

"Maybe she will really disband us..." said Masamune.

"It seems like we must go and apologize." said Yuu.

"Madoka! Madoka! Sorry for that, please come out!" Ginga, Masamune, Tsubasa and Yuu knocked the door, but Madoka didn't reply.

"She is really angry..." Ginga said. "Let go and practice first."

* * *

><p>Tsubasa remained there. He knocked the door again. "It me."<p>

Madoka opened the door, and sighed. "You guys really have to learn to co-operate..."

Tsubasa went inside and they sat in the sofa. "Please forgive us and give us some time. I am sure after a short while we can have improvement."

"Well, let me think about it. By the way, I think you are quite unhappy these days. Anything happened?"

"I am acting quite strange while battling in China, right? I don't know how to overcome it and maybe I will continue losing." Tsubasa said, with desprate.

Seeing Tsubasa like this, Madoka didn't feel well either. "So that is why you gave up battling in Russia."

"I really hope it will not happen in the furure..."

"No! It will not!" Madoka immediately replied, "we all want to see you fighting next time!"

"Really? Thakyou..." said Tsubasa, still in a upset tone.

"Do you know why I am here to be your technical assisstance? It is because I want to see you...ah, all of you shine in battles! So I am here to support all of you! If you are like that, I will be upset too!" Madoka said nerviously, her volume unconsciously increased, and then she starred at Tsubasa. "Then, what is your answer?" her volume turned lower again, and turn out her face.

"I haven't know you have such expectation on us. Sorry, it will be the past. Let me try harder, and not to upset you!" Tsubasa said, with a smile in sadness. He thought now there was a reason he must try hard again. He stood up.

"Tsubasa!" Madoka was pleased, "Then let us get out and practice with them!"

* * *

><p>When Tsubasa and Madoka got back to Ginga, they shockly discovered that Wang-Fu-Zhong, the China team were there too.<p>

"Tsubasa and Madoka, Wang-Fu-Zhong are here too! They said they will help to improve our co-operation!" Ginga told them.

"I have heard about what happened. You guys lost in the battle with Excallibur, Right? So we are here to help you! We don't want our rival lose so early!" Da-xiang, the leader of Wang-Fu-Zhong said. "So all of you are here now, let's us start!"

They splited into two halfs. Ginga and Masamune had two-by-two battle with Da-xiang and Chausin, while Tsubasa and Yuu battled with Chi-yun and Mei mei.

"3, 2, 1, go shoot!"

After battling fierce for a while, everyone used their special move, with their passion of battling around the world.

Among them, Tsubasa was the one who tried hard most. "Aquila, Metal Wing Smash!"

Tsubasa, although just one moment, shined. Madoka couldn't believe her eyes.

At last, all the beyblades stopped spinning. It was a tie.

Yes, there do have chances. Tsubasa thought to himself. Chances that I will win in the future, and there are now a reason for me to overcome the dark power.


	6. The disappearance

Gan Gan Galaxy were back to Japan, preparing for the battle with Wild Fang, the team that Kyouya leaded. Tsubasa couldn't forget how he acted in the battle with Kyouya when seeing him everytime. But he knew there was now a reason for him to overcome it. It was the second Tsubasa's second big bang battle. Could he shine for Madoka this time?

* * *

><p>"So Madoka, which team will we face next?" asked Ginga.<p>

"Let me see... that's Wild Fang."

"Wild Fang? I have heard about it, although it is not well-known, their leader's attack is like...like lion hunting for food..." Da-xiang, the leader of Wang-Fu-Zhong said, when they were practicing together last time.

"...would it be Kyouya?" Ginga immediately realized.

* * *

><p>Gan Gan Galaxy were back to Japan. They had watch the previous battle of Wild Fang, and Kyouya's performance really made them scared, and they were surprised that Benkei was also a member.<p>

Then there came the Gan Gana Galaxy VS Wild Fang battle.

"Unicorno, Lighting Flash!" Masamune was having battle with Nile, a member of Wild Fang.

"Useless! Go, Vulcan Horuseus!" Nild fighted back.

Unicorno stopped moving.

* * *

><p>"Ginga VS Kyouya... when I first heard about that, I never thought there would not be anything happen..." Ginga's father said, in his office.<p>

"Now they are both fell down, and it is a tie." His secretary, Hikaru, replied. "The next battle... Tsubasa VS Demure, if Tsubasa lose, then it will be the last battle for Gan Gan Galaxy."

In the preparation room, Masamune, Yuu and Madoka were all worring.

"Tsubasa, if you lose, it is the end."

"You must take out all you have!"

"Fight! Tsubasa!"

The overexpectation made Tsubasa uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>In result, Tsubasa won, but was affected by dark power again. He fell down after the battle.<p>

When he woke up, he was in hospital. He heard someone talking outside the door. It is Ginga's father.

"I have discovered that Tsubasa have been keeping affected by dark power. From now on, you, Tendo Yuu will repleace Tsubasa to battle."

"No, no! It can't be! I want Tsubasa to be with us! I am not going to repleace him!" It's Yuu's voice.

"Tsubasa have been with us for so long!" Ginga's also there.

"We can't accept that! Please, let Tsubasa go with us!" said Masamune.

"Please let him have battle with us!" Madoka requested.

"...your friendship are really deep. ...Okay, I will consider." Ginga's father finally changed his mind. Not just because he was touched by them, but because of knowing the reason for Madoka to be the technical assisstance.

Tsubasa heard everything. He realized that he was giving everyone too much trouble. It is all my fault, he thought.

* * *

><p>"Tsubasa, we come to visit you!"<p>

"Tsubasa?"

"Tsubasa's gone!" When Gan Gan Galaxy arrived hospital afterwards, Tsubasa was not there.

Tsubasa chose to escape.

_There had been a reason for me to overcome my dark side. To shine for Madoka. But I failed again, and keep giving everyone too much trouble. I can never shine for her. There is now no reason for them to trust me._

* * *

><p>Madoka never stopped finding Tsubasa.<p>

"Tsubasa, where are you? If you are here, please answer me! Tsubasa!"

"We have to leave here tomorrow, to battle with Excallibur. If we can't find Tsubasa, then we are going there ourselves..." Ginga sadly reminded everyone.

And the time was coming.


	7. The challenge

Tsubasa went to Greece himself instead of being with the other members of Gan Gan Galaxy, by his dark side. There he met Ceaser, the leader of Excallibur. His dark side challenged Ceaser. What would Tsubasa learn from Ceaser? Would Tsubasa be back to Gan Gan Galaxy?

* * *

><p>Tsubasa had arrived Greece, the place that Gan Gan Galaxy will battle with Excallibur. He was alone instead of being with the other members of Gan Gan Galaxy.<p>

There he saw a man with long and yellow hair. That's Ceaser, the leader of Excallibur. Ginga, Masamune and Yuu had challenged him once, but failed.

"Wait! Julias Ceaser! Battle with me!" Tsubasa stopped him.

"You are... Otori Tsubasa?"

"I will use all my power, the dark power!"

"Then, don't regret! Shoot!"

Tsubasa, the dark side, challenged Ceaser.

"Aquila, Metal Wing Smash!"

"Gravity Destroyer!"

"What!"

"As a Japan team member, you are only like this? Take out all you have!"

"Aquila, Diving Crush"

"Cross Black Excalibur!"

Tsubasa was almost lose.

"You are so weak." said Ceaser. "And you should not be like this. Aren't there anything you want to fight for? I am the leader of the Ceaser financial, so I must fight for my fame! And, most importantly, I am the leader of Excallibur, and I am fighting for all my members!"

"No! I am not weak! The thing I want to fight for? What are you saying? Aaaaaaaa!" Tsubasa again lost his control.

I am fighting for Gan Gan Galaxy. Ginga, Masamune and Yuu, although I have given them too much trouble, they always treat me as a best friend.

_And the girl. Madoka. The girl that I want to shine for._

Tsubasa started to recall his memories with Madoka.

_"Just I believe in this, it is impossible for you to be in Dark Nebula!" When Madoka first met me, she has always trust in me._

_"Good luck tomorrow, I support you." She support me in battles all the time._

_"Do you know why I am here to be your technical assisstance? It is because I want to see you...ah, all of you shine in battles! So I am here to support all of you! If you are like that, I will be upset too!" When I am upset, she is the one to comfort me._

_Madoka... It have been too long for me not seeing Madoka..._

"Ceaser are you okay? I heard some sound here!" Ceaser's important teammates, Well and Sophie, arrived and trapped back Tsubasa's attention. "Who are you? Are you going to damage Ceaser?"

"I, I am sorry about that! I am leaving now!" Tsubasa could suddenly control himself again, and apologized.

* * *

><p>"What will be our order in the battle?" the other member of Gan Gan Galaxy was disscusing, while having a walk.<p>

"Let us decide it later. I believe Tsubasa will come back."

"Look! That's Tsubasa" Madoka discovered Tsubasa, who was walking in the opposite side.

"Tsubasa! You are really back!"

"Welcome! Tsubasa!"

_I am back. I will never give up, and fight for all of you._


	8. The special move for you

Set at anime episode 79. There came the battle with Excallibur, and it was Tsubasa and Yuu VS Wells and Sophie. As you know, Tsubasa overcomed his dark side and won the battle. What had he spoken to his dark side?

* * *

><p>It is Tsubasa's show time. As Excallibur requested to have two-by-two battle, so it's Tsubasa and Yuu VS Wells and Sophie. Ginga, Masamune and Yuu had lost to them once, and he knew they had a special move together, Grand Deucalion. As Masamune had lost to Klaus in the first round, if Tsubasa and Yuu also lost, then it was the last battle for Gan Gan Galaxy.<p>

When the battle started, Tsubasa felt quite well. But his dark side started to affect him. Tsubasa again lost his control, and his used his dark power out.

"Tsubasa, stop!" Yuu tried to stop them. "This is not the Tsubasa that I have known!"

"Yes! Tsubasa, calm down!"

"You can do it!"

Ginga and Masamune also said something.

Tsubasa turned his head. He saw Ginga and Masamune, and Madoka, with tears on her face.

"Tsubasa is always calm and wise, and shine in every battle. You are bright! But, now you are like this, this is not the one I have known!" Yuu said.

He realized, there was a reason that he must overcome his dark side.

* * *

><p>"Aquila, Shining Tornado Buster!" when Tsubasa successfully overcomed his dark side, he used his new special move.<p>

"What!" Wells and Sophie's beyblade stopped.

"Result! Otori Tsubasa beat Wells and Sophie only in one move! This is Gan Gan Galaxy's victory!" the DJ announced.

"Tsubasa, well done!" Ginga shouted.

"You have overcomed your dark side!" Yuu said.

Madoka remained quiet. _Thankyou for shining for me, Tsubasa._

* * *

><p>Tsubasa and Madoka were in the preparation room. Madoka was helping Tsubasa to fix Aquila.<p>

"You finally did it! You have overcomed your dark side!"

"Actually, it is not easy."

"I see. So how did you do that?"

"I told my dark side that, there is a girl I must shine for."

Madoka was touched.

"So, did I shine in the battle?"

"Definately!" Madoka answered. And she realized something."You used the special move, Shining Tornado Buster, which you have never used in the past."

"Aa, that is a new one. A special move for you."


	9. The way to final

Set in anime episode 84. Gan Gan Galaxy were in Brazil. There were having battle with the Graces (the Brazil team). Tsubasa's rival, Argo, said something bad to him in the battle. But Tsubasa never forgot that he must shine for Madoka.

* * *

><p>During the battle with the Graces...<p>

"Yeah! I've won!" Ginga had just won Ian Gracy, and he was going to continue battle until Pegasus stopped. But suprisingly, Argo Gracy, the leader of the Graces, shoot his beyblade so early the hit Pegasus out of the battlefield. So, that was Tsubasa's turn.

Tsubasa was now recovered from the dark power. He was ready to shine for Madoka again.

Tsubasa shined from the begining the first time. Argo Gracy's skills was actually not very good, so he started to say somthing bad to Tsubasa, in order to affect his performance.

"You guys are stupid, just think that if you keep practicing then you can win everyone. It's not true!"

After Tsubasa heard that, he was angry. "Who said that's not true! There have been reasons for us to win!" He felt that his dark side were coming out.

"Calm down! Tsubasa!" Ginga reminded him.

"If you lose, that mean I lose too!" Yuu said.

"Keep fighting as usual!" Masamune said.

"You have overcomed with your dark side, you can do it this time too!" Madoka said.

_Yes. Why am I crazy like that. I have overcomed my dark side, and I am here to bring all of us to final. So I must win._

"Stop saying that Argo Gracy!" Tsubasa paid his attention back to the battle. "There have been reasons for me to win you here. To bring all of us to the final. To fight for Japan. And - to shine for Madoka!" Aquila started turning faster and faster.

"Tsubasa!" Madoka was again touched by him. "He remembered what I've said!"

"Aquila, Shining Tornado Buster!" Tsubasa used Shining Tornado Buster, the special move for Madoka.

Argo Gracy couldn't resist and his beyblade stopped.

"You did it!"

"Well done, Tsubasa!"

"We are going to the final!"

Tsubasa smiled to all the members of Gan Gan Galaxy.

"You are bright, Tsubasa!" Madoka said.

_I have finally been a real member of Gan Gan Galaxy. Thankyou, everyone. Thankyou, Madoka._


	10. The disappointment

Set at anime episode 87-88 and 97. Gan Gan Galaxy arrived USA, and there would be their final a few days later. Unfortunately, before that, something bad happened.

* * *

><p>Madoka was fixing Aquila and Libra.<p>

"I want to practice, like Ginga and Masamune!" said Yuu, hoping to battle as fast as he could.

"No, you can't! I am now fixing them, and after I finish it, I am sure Libra's turnings will become smoother!"

"Thankyou! I really look forward to it!" Yuu thanked Madoka.

"It is really nice that you are here!" said Tsubasa.

"What, What are you saying! No way, I will be shy for that!" Madoka's face turned red. (It is true in episode 87 ^^)

* * *

><p>One day after.<p>

"Look, I have finished fixing them!" said Madoka.

"Thankyou, Madoka!" Tsubasa thanked.

"Let us have battle immediately!" Yuu said, and grabbed Libra.

"No, I would like to first take some statistics about their turnings."

"Let's do it in the playground!" Masamune suggested.

Tsubasa, Madoka and Yuu arrived the playground.

"3, 2, 1, go shoot!"

"Oh, Libra is turning very smooth!"

"Aquila too!"

"Now I will start to collect the statistics!"

After a while, a boy with a beyblade appeared. He shoot his beyblade to Aquila and Libra.

"What are you doing? We are collecting statistics!"

"I am Damian Hart, and this is my beyblade, Hell Kerbecs. I am testing it, so would you mind battling with me?" The boy asked.

"Of course not!" Tsubasa and Yuu replied and ready to battle with him.

"Kerbecs, Hells Gate!"

"What?"

* * *

><p>After Tsubasa woke up, he was in a room. Madoka and was there too.<p>

"What happened?"

Madoka told him sadly. "While we were collecting statistics, you had a battle with a boy. That boy is actually a member of the Star Breakers, the USA team. You and Yuu were hit by him and unconscious till now. See, Yuu is here too, but he hasn't woke up."

"We have to prepare for the final!" Tsubasa relized.

"That's no use, because..." Madoka told him the disappointing truth, "It's over."

"What!"

"We won, with the help of Ryuga. I still can't believe it now."

"I can't take part in the final..." Tsubasa couldn't stop crying after hearing this.

"Don't blame on yourself." Madoka comforted him. "You have done a good job, on bringing us to the final. I am sure if you are not here, we can't do that."

"But..."

"And you have done a good job on overcoming your dark side! I can't forget how you shined in battles. You are bright!" Madoka smile, althought in disappointing situation.

"...Where am I?" Yuu woke up, and asked.

Madoka again explained everything to Yuu. Yuu also showed disappointment.

"And now, we have to go, help Ginga to destroy the Star Breaker's plan."


	11. The big bang bladers for me and you

Set at anime episode 99. Tsubasa had a chance to battle with Jack, the one he should face in the final, while stoping the Star Breaker (the USA team) to use beyblade to control the world. Facing this scary rival, could Tsubasa win? The final chapter!

* * *

><p>To stop the plan of the Star Breaker, Gan Gan Galaxy must beat them again. They were splint into two halfs. Tsubasa, Yuu and Madoka met Jack, the one Tsubasa should faced in the final. He caught up Yuu and forced Tsubasa to have battle with him. Before the battle, Madoka reminded him the properties of Jack's beyblade, Beafoul.<p>

Tsubasa look at Jack. Jack had a crazy face with crazy make-up. And he was a member of Star Breaker, the team that had stopped him from entering the final. In the battle, Jack used different tricks.

"Your team is really annoying. As your team stopped me from entering the final, stopped me from shining for Madoka, here I will counterattack on you!"

Madoka realized that the big bang bladers had ended. They had to go back to Japan, and she had to say goodbye to Tsubasa. So this was the last time for her to see Tsubasa shining for her.

"I will take out all my passion on battling arround the world! Aquila, Shining tornado Buster!" Tsubasa, again, used the special move for Madoka.

Jack lost. and Yuu was released.

* * *

><p>Gan Gan Galaxy successfully stopped Star Breaker's evil plan. They were back to Japan.<p>

"From now on, we are back to normal bladers." Ginga said. "And there maybe no chance in the future that we can battle together."

Everyone went on their way back home. Tsubasa and Madoka were in the same way.

"Thankyou for shining for me in battles," Madoka said.

"That's my words. If you are not here, then no one would help me on fixing Aquila."

"And there may not be chances in the future, for me to help you fixing it again." Madoka said, and felt upset. "And there may not be chances for you to shine for me."

"There will be." Tsubasa replied. "Although the big bang bladers is over, I will still shine for you in my battles in the future."

"Tsubasa..." Madoka was touched by him. "Thankyou! I will come to see you and support you in your every battles!"

"It will be the big bang bladers for me and you everyday."

They smiled at each other.

-The End-

* * *

><p>So this is the end! Please leave down your review! Would this couple be too strange for you? Just write down what you think! If you have any suggestion, you can write it down too! But... of course, please don't attack me by words... thankyou!<p> 


End file.
